


legacy (bigger than these bones)

by dridri93



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Divergent (somewhat), Canon has been stuck in a blender and pureed gently, Experimental Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dridri93/pseuds/dridri93
Summary: When the kaminiise with their empty eyes and judgmental voices ask him if he has any nonhuman ancestry that they would have tocontrol for– as if he doesn’t know what that means – Jango tells them a truth.He will abide by no onecontrollinghim.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	legacy (bigger than these bones)

When the kaminiise with their empty eyes and judgmental voices ask him if he has any nonhuman ancestry that they would have to _control for_ – as if he doesn’t know what that means – Jango tells them a truth:

The Fett bloodline, he says, is an ancient one, stretching back to the first Mandalorians.

The kaminiise hear that his blood is pure human.

They do not hear the songs of the old ones that he’d been taught by his buir, the wild thirst for blood in the back of his teeth, the ancestry of mixing and merging that marked Mandalorians as unique. Jango Fett is _Mando’ade_ , bloodline traceable back thousands of years.

He will abide by no one _controlling_ him.

(Little does Jango Fett know that the gods of the Taung, long-forgotten, have settled into the bones of his line and have built themselves a home. He alone tastes the blood of war that the Fetts knew well. He alone thrives in the field with plasma burning hot around him, his weapons hot and his teeth bared.)

(Little does Jango know that this will become his legacy.)

-

The first batches (that he sees, and he knows others came before) come to him wild, growing too-fast and feral with it. He calls them _Alpha-class_ because they will be the first and the best and he trains them personally.

He tells them the stories his blood parents, farmers that they were, didn’t tell him. He tells them the stories that Jaster, _buir_ , Mando’ad, warrior, _did_ tell him.

He tells them of the god Kad Ha’rangir and the history of Mandalore, the Taung and the Crusades and the bloody wars fought over and over. He tells them of the Sith, always offering a guiding hand only to be hiding a poison dagger behind their back. He tells them of the Jedi, calling for peace and offering annihilation in return.

These clones (these sons, he doesn’t let the bloody, _possessive_ beast in him think) will work alongside the Jedi. That doesn’t mean they have to trust them.

Jango watches the Alphas train with single-minded focus and thinks, _yes, this is my legacy_.

(The wild beast lurking behind his teeth growls, _not yet_.)

-

The Nulls are too wild, even for him.

He can see echoes of himself in every one. Those years after Galidraan, after freeing himself and wreaking bloody havoc across the galaxy in pursuit of his honor – he knows the twitch of their jaws, the cant of their shoulders. These boys will not be controlled.

The _kaminiise_ try to have these boys _culled_ like beasts. Jango knows the beasts that they are and objects. Vehemently, and with a blaster to Nala Se’s sternum (or where it should be if he has judged their anatomy correctly).

He is no longer allowed to walk freely through the halls of the cloning facility at all hours. It’s a small price to pay to see the Nulls sent to Kal, who’s a rough bastard with a drinking problem and an attempt at a soft heart beneath his _beskar_. He won’t make it easy for them, but they’ll live and be the best soldiers they could have been.

(Years later, he is walking down yet another blank, white hallway with Kal and hears one of the Nulls call out for _buir_ ; he raises an eyebrow at Kal. Kal shrugs. _Sometimes you adopt the warriors_ , he says, _and sometimes they adopt you_. Jango, who has looked out at thousands of copies of himself and thought _All of you are me, and many of you will die_ , understands and does not allow himself to.)

(To adopt his sons is to die every time one does not meet the strict standards of the kaminiise and does not appear in the training salle the next day. To adopt his sons is to have to comfort seven-year-olds going through all of the growth spurts Jango missed – and a few he did not – while they grieve a sibling vanished. To adopt his sons is to _care_. To steal a fleet of ships and leave Kamino a slagged planet, his sons standing beside him, _Tyranus_ ’ plans up in smoke.)

(Years later, and yet at this moment, the fire in his bones watches _his son_ , his _Boba_ , watch him die. It will not allow this.)

-

A butterfly flaps its wings. Or, more accurately, a warhammer of bloodlust and teeth-in-the-night finds its mark on the weakness in Jango Fett’s spirit – the _mandokar_ , the _Resol’nare_ , _“we shall raise warriors”_.

And he does.

-

Jango Fett walks into the training salle to see the first batches of Command-class clones. The fire that he knows so well burns in their eyes, and they already stand at parade-rest. They are ready to be molded as he pleases.

Jango Fett tastes blood on his teeth as he smiles. He does not know that the grin is a deaths-head with too many teeth, a rictus grin. But he sees it echoed back when he says _Cadets, you come from me, and I will teach you to be the best in the galaxy_. He tells them, _There are two constants in war: death and the struggle for life. Your goal is to avoid the first and excel at the latter. Understood?_

_Sir, yes sir!_ they yell back, teeth bared in snarls to match his own.

These boys, Jango thinks, will truly be his legacy.

(The wardrums beating to the pace of his heart echo _Yes, yes, yes_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Do I possibly have more bits and bobs of an AU spun off of this idea bobbing around? Maybe. The beginning is the hard part, because Jango isn't cooperating. Any encouragement via comments/kudos is incredibly welcome and might finally kick me into gear.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and happy Star Wars Day in.... three or so hours, my time (lol).


End file.
